Surrender
by Sunbeam Dreamer
Summary: Es increíble la forma en la que unas cuantas palabras pueden cambiar el curso de tu vida. Un día estás tranquilamente viviendo en un mundo completamente normal, y al otro te encuentras a ti misma dentro de un mundo rodeado de misterios y fantasía, donde el amor y la amistad es lo único que pueden hacer que sobrevivas. Me llamo Lily, y te animo a leer la historia que cambio mi vida.
1. Nuevos comienzos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto los que están fuera de la saga Crepúsculo, ya que esos son de mi invención. Algunas escenas y diálogos también pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Nuevos comienzos_**

**Jacob's POV**

Correr. _¡Corre!_ Huir. _¡Huye!_ Dejar atrás el dolor. _¡No mires atrás!_

Esos eran los únicos pensamientos que atravesaban mi mente en estos momentos. Necesitaba huir, irme de allí. Lo necesitaba tanto, como una persona necesita oxígeno para poder vivir.

Ella ya había escogido. Había sentenciado su vida a la eternidad siendo una de ellos. Un ser sin vida, sin alma. Fría como el hielo y dura como el mármol. Y lo peor… mi enemiga. Había elegido sin importarle cuánto daño me haría esa elección.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo. Posiblemente semanas, días, horas… incluso minutos. Desde que había comenzado a correr, perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo. Lo único que quería era alejarme cuanto pudiera de aquel lugar. Del sufrimiento.

Quizás esta acción sería algo cobarde, quizás la manada no podría comprenderme. Pero ¿Quién me comprendía ahora? Ella se había ido de mi lado, seguramente que para siempre, puesto que dudaba mucho que su "querido" chupasangre la dejara acercarse a mí. Ella, la única que había ocupado mis pensamientos durante tanto tiempo. Ella, la única que me comprendía.

― _Jake, por favor vuelve_ —la voz de Seth inundó mi cabeza sin darme cuenta, haciendo que frenara de golpe, hundiendo mis garras en la tierra, al ver que me empotraría contra un árbol—_._ _Te necesitamos, tío_.

― _Billy te necesita_ —gruñí ante la mención de mi padre por parte de Quil y seguí corriendo.

No podía detenerme ahora que había tomado esta decisión, quería ser egoísta, como ella lo había sido al elegir su propia sentencia. Necesitaba alejarme de todos y de todo, de las estúpidas miradas de cariño de Jared y Kim y los empalagosos abrazos entre Emily y Sam; pero sobre todo necesitaba alejarme de ella y su "querido" chupasangres antes de que cometiera la mayor locura de mi vida. Y para poder ser egoísta, había tenido que dejar a mi padre atrás. Eso era de lo que más me arrepentía.

― _Esto es absurdo_ —se quejó Leah al escuchar mis pensamientos. Podría apostar el pellejo a que si ahora Leah si ahora estuviera en su forma humana, pondría los ojos en blanco—_, estás siendo un maldito egoísta mientras que los demás estamos pagando las consecuencias de tus inmaduros actos, y lo peor de todo no es eso, ¡lo peor es que ni siquiera estas imprimado de ella!_

― _¡Que sabrás tú de la imprimación!_ —le recriminé con furia. No esperaba que me entendieran, y tampoco me importaba lo que pensaran.

― _¡Lo suficiente como para saber que lo que haces es absurdo!_ —me espetó ella, quien por cierto no era la más indicada para hablar.

― _Yo por lo menos no torturo a nadie a causa de ello_ —volví a gruñir.

― _¡Ya basta!_ —ordenó Sam con su voz de alfa, podía sentir su doble orden doblegarme. Odiaba el sentimiento, sobre todo ahora, que lo que buscaba era ser libre y perderme en mi lado animal— _Respetad la decisión de Jacob… Cuando esté listo volverá._

― _Gracias _—me obligué a mí mismo a pensar aquello. Vaya por fin algo de cordura en todo este asunto.

― _Ahora cambiad de fase _—volvió a ordenar Sam, pero esta vez no sentí ese doble mandato, por lo que supuse que se lo ordenaba a los demás. Un descanso de todas esas voces en mi cabeza sería reconfortador—_. Quiero hablar con Jacob._

De pronto todas las voces se esfumaron tal y como habían venido.

Aunque agradecía muy en el fondo su preocupación hacía mí, me molestaba que no me intentaran entender en todo esto. Todos sabían lo que había sentido por ella, por cómo me preocupaba por su salud, porque su corazón siguiera latiendo… y el hecho de que ella decidiese ir en contra de lo que yo luchaba, me había partido en dos.

Había tomado una decisión y esta estaba clara, no volvería a casa hasta que sintiese que pudiera hacerlo, hasta que fuera capaz de pensar en ella y no sentirme tan vacío como antes.

Entonces una fugaz imagen me vino a la mente, la imagen de mi padre en su silla de ruedas, solo en casa, seguramente pensando en donde diantres me habré metido. Estaba seguro de que tendría un cabreo monumental pensando en mi imprudencia, pero yo era grandecito y podía decidir sobre mis actos. Aunque por otro lado su situación no era la más buena que digamos…

Volví a parar en seco sacudiendo la cabeza. No podía arrepentirme ahora, no ahora que estaba tan lejos de casa y había tomado mi decisión. Muchas veces mi terquedad era mayor que cualquier otra cosa.

― _Estúpido Quil_ —rezongué echándole la culpa por recordarle a mi padre, aunque sabía perfectamente que ahora mismo no podía escucharme.

― _¿Cómo estás Jacob?_

― _De una pieza_ —contesté secamente. Sé que no se refería a mi estado físico, pero aun las heridas no cicatrizaban y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlas sangrar.

― _Comprendo…_ —suspiró mentalmente— _¿Cuándo crees que volverás?_

― _No lo sé_ —me sinceré—_. Como tú has dicho, cuando esté preparado. Todo es cuestión de tiempo._

― _Procura que ese tiempo no se alargue demasiado._

― _¿Cómo están todos?… ¿Cómo esta Billy? _—no pude evitar preguntar por mi padre. Sabía que si Sam me decía que estaba mal, la culpa me inundaría por completo. Pero era mi padre… De nuevo, estúpido Quil.

― _Preocupados por ti _—muchas imágenes inundaron la mente de Sam.

Vi a mi padre. Parecía algo más cansado que de costumbre, lo que se podía percibir por las bolsas oscuras que se formaban debajo de sus ojos o en la forma en la que fruncía levemente el ceño, para luego soltar leves suspiros. La imagen era mucho peor de la que me había formado en mi cabeza segundos atrás, lo que hizo que sintiera una opresión en la boca del estómago.

Al lado de él, y para mi consuelo, se encontraban Emily y Sue, la prometida de Sam y la madre de Seth y Leah. Una de ellas estaba en la cocina, preparando la comida mientras que la otra hablaba por teléfono y le sonreía como podía a mi padre. Una sonrisa totalmente forzada a la que mi padre ni siquiera se molestó en contestar.

― _Emily y Sue han estado yendo estos días _—me aclaró, aunque eso pude verlo. Las imágenes pararon de pronto y pude volver a ver el bosque con claridad—_. Cuando decidas volver…_

― _Cuando esté preparado para volver _—le rectifiqué con cansancio, apoyándome en un árbol cercano.

― _Cuando estés preparado para volver _—repitió mis palabras con algo de molestia—_, recuerda que estaremos esperándote._

― _Dile a Billy que estoy bien._

― _Lo haré _—dejé de oír sus pensamientos de un momento a otro y supe que había cambiado de fase.

Volví a quedarme en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el aleteo de los pájaros y el retumbar de mi corazón después de la carrera. El silencio era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos para poder pensar con claridad.

Estaba dividido. Si pensaba egoístamente, continuaría con la elección que había tomado, no quería tener que volver y sentir toda la felicidad que les rodeaba a los demás, podría parecer estúpido, pero ahora mismo no lo necesitaba, lo que quería era ahogarme en mi pena y estar solo… pero si pensaba en mi padre… quizás volver sería lo más correcto.

**Lilian's POV**

La vida esta echa de decisiones. Algunas son tan sencillas, como decidir que ropa te pondrás por las mañanas y otras son tan difíciles que cambian completamente el curso natural de las cosas.

Una de esas decisiones fue la que tuve que tomar cuando uno de mis profesores me propuso este intercambio. Tendría que estar alrededor de un año fuera de mi casa, incluso fuera de mi continente.

Al principio debo de decir que me pareció una locura, quiero decir, ¿un año entero? Ni siquiera sabía que el intercambio podía ser de tanto tiempo y ni siquiera sabía que mi colegio tenía relación con escuelas americanas. Sí, el viaje sería a América y por si fuera eso poco, mi familia se había apuntado a venir conmigo.

Por coincidencias de la vida, la escuela a la que iba a asistir durante este próximo años estaba situada en medio del pueblo donde vivía parte de mi familia, asique mi madre aprovechó este pequeño detalle para decidir que sería bueno ver a su hermana después de tantos años. Aunque también había creído conveniente que conociera algunas cosas sobre mis "orígenes", como a ella le gustaba llamarlo.

Así que tras meditarlo varios días, terminé aceptando, y convirtiendo mi viaje de intercambio en uno familiar. Mi madre sacó billetes para ella y para mi hermano y ahora estábamos a pocos minutos de aterrizar en Port Ángeles.

Port Ángeles es una ciudad situada en el condado de Clallam, dentro del Estado de Washington, en los Estados Unidos. Pero esa ciudad no era mi lugar de destino. A unos cuantos kilómetros de Port Ángeles, se encontraba La Push. Mi destino.

― Lily abróchate el cinturón, cariño. Enseguida aterrizaremos —hice caso a mi madre y me abroché el cinturón viendo como la lucecita de arriba del techo se encendía parpadeando unas cuantas veces. Conté hasta veinte veces, intentando calmar mis nervios. Nunca me había gustado volar, y lo peor de todo eran los despegues y aterrizajes.

Giré la cabeza y observé como le ataba el cinturón a mi hermano pequeño, que ahora estaba dormido. El revoltoso Adrián. Se había portado demasiado bien, para su corta edad de cuatro años, casi cinco, después de un vuelo de tantas horas, puesto que volábamos desde España. Tan solo contar las horas de vuelo hacía que me sintiera exhausta.

Aterrizamos sin muchas complicaciones –solo tuve que cerrar un par de veces los ojos por las turbulencias y escuchar la risa de fondo de mi madre–. Desde la ventana del avión no pude observar mucho el paisaje, puesto que, como me había explicado ya mi primo mediante una carta, el tiempo por esta zona era bastante lluvioso y sombrío.

Sé que los medios por los que me comunicaba con mi primo eran algo… neandertales para estos tiempos, pero habíamos adoptado esta costumbre desde que éramos pequeños, y cada mes recibía una carta de él. Aunque de vez en cuando también solíamos hablar por teléfono. El burro de él no tenía ordenador.

Cuando el avión ya había quedado "aparcado" en su sitio y se nos dio permiso para bajar, espere a que la gente fuera pasando y después cogí a mi hermano en brazos y salí del avión junto a mi madre. Nos dirigíamos a recoger las maletas, cuando mi hermano se revolvió en mis brazos.

― ¿Ya hemos llegado? —entreabrió sus grandes ojos marrones, iguales que los míos. Su voz todavía estaba algo pastosa, pero seguía siendo dulce, con un toque infantil.

― Sí, Adri. Pero tú puedes continuar durmiendo. Recuerda que me tienes que contar lo que sueñas —le acuné un poco para que no se despertara del todo y continuara durmiendo. Él asintió y colocó su cabeza en mi hombro, dejándose llevar por el cansancio. Lo acomodé de nuevo en mis brazos y solté un pequeño suspiro.

Desde hacía algunos meses Adrián había tenido algunos extraños sueños relacionados con lobos. Siempre se despertaba algo agitado y venía corriendo a contarme lo que soñaba, puesto que eso de alguna forma le desahogaba y conseguía calmarlo.

Los primeros días no quise darle demasiada importancia puesto que mi hermano era fácilmente impresionable, y había comenzado a tener esos extraños sueños tras un documental que vimos en televisión. Pero conforme los sueños avanzaban y se hacían cada vez más frecuentes comencé a sentirme preocupada.

A lo lejos vi que mi madre venía hacia nosotros con dos carros con todas las maletas. Eran bastantes, puesto que pasaríamos un año completo aquí. Y eso que no habían llegado los paquetes que enviamos todavía.

Gracias a mi tía, habíamos podido alquilar una casa para todo el año, cerca de su casa. Por lo menos ya conocía a alguien en La Push. Mi tía y mi primo. Un poco patético si lo miras desde fuera.

― ¿Se ha despertado? —me preguntó cuándo estuvo cera nuestra al notar el cambio de postura de mi hermano entre mis brazos.

― Sí, pero le he dicho que vuelva a dormirse —le informé, seguía balanceándome un poco para que Adrián no se despertara. No iba a contarle nada de los sueños, ni mi madre ni mi padre sabían sobre ellos y mi hermano me había pedido que lo mantuviéramos en secreto y yo no podía negarme a esos enormes ojos—. Todavía queda bastante viaje hasta La Push.

― Esta hecho todo un hombretón ya —vi como los ojos de mi madre adoptaban ese toque de dulzura tan conocido por mí cuando nos miraba. Tenía la mirada típica de cuando las madres se dan cuenta de lo mucho que crecen sus hijos.

― Lo sé —sonreí. Para su corta edad se portaba demasiado bien— ¿Va a venir alguien a recogernos o…?

― Viene tu primo —cogió a Adrián al ver que tenía algunas dificultades con él, había comenzado a moverse mucho y tampoco es que mi fuerza fuera la mejor del mundo.

Mi primo era dos años mayor que yo, asique no me extrañaba nada que pudiese venir a por nosotros, me refiero a que con dieciocho años, casi diecinueve ya podía conducir tranquilamente, según sabía se había sacado el carnet a los dieciséis. Envidiaba eso, donde vivía hasta los dieciocho no podías hacer eso.

Me colgué el portátil en un hombro y una pequeña mochila con las cosas de Adrián en el otro. Tenía que hacer algunos malabares para poder llevar con comodidad los dos carritos.

― ¿Le esperamos fuera?

― No creo que haga falta esperarle más.

Le lancé una mirada interrogante a mi madre, a lo que ella me respondió con una media sonrisa, señalándome con la cabeza a alguien que estaba detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos para poder enfocar la mirada entre toda la gente para ver a alguien que se pareciera al recuerdo que tenía de mi primo, pero lo único que vi fue a un hombre alto, de tez rojiza y cabello negro venir hacia nosotras. Si no llega a ser por su expresión infantil, habría jurado que tendría alrededor de unos veinticuatro, veinticinco años.

Entonces algo en mi cabeza pareció accionarse al ver su sonrisa burlona, y sus ojos oscuros.

― ¿Embry?

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Como están? Mi nombre es Alaia y puede que a algunas personas le suene este Fanfic, si es así, no se equivocan.

Lo subí hace mucho tiempo, pero no tengo idea de lo que pasó y se me borraron casi todos los archivos. Tras un tiempo de meditarlo, comencé a reescribir algunas partes de la historia y me animé a volver a subirlo, con la esperanza de recibir la misma buena acogida que tuve hace un tiempo.

Espero que lo lean y me digan vuestra opinión sobre la historia y demás, lo que quiere decir que me gustaría ver algún Review, ya que eso me alegraría mucho el día.

Besos!


	2. Reencuentros

**_Capítulo 2: Reencuentros_**

**Lilian's POV**

Es extraña la forma en la que una misma persona puede cambiar tanto a lo largo de los años ¿verdad? Ya que decir que mi primo Embry había cambiado, se quedaba corto, demasiado corto.

El recuerdo que yo había guardado durante años de mi primo había sido el de un niño regordete, demasiado estirado para su edad de diez años y demasiado torpe para poder dar dos pasos derechos debido a algo de familia llamado torpeza extrema, que al parecer era tan contagiosa que hasta yo la poseía.

Por el contrario este chico parecía totalmente coordinado, ningún tropezón, ni choque de pies. Incluso parecía como si anduviera de una forma más ligera y grácil que cualquier persona, como si controlara muy bien sus movimientos y estuviera seguro de donde pisaba. Por no mencionar que el chico de ahora no tenía ni pizca de ser alguien catalogado como "regordete".

Podía apostar que debajo de esa camiseta tan ajustada tenía unos músculos bien formados y el ancho de sus bíceps solo hacía más que confirmármelo. Eso sí, seguía siendo irremediablemente alto en comparación a las demás personas e incluso más alto que yo, que me consideraba alta con un metro setenta.

Eso y su sonrisa pícara parecían no haber cambiado del recuerdo que tenía en mi cabeza cuando nos conocimos en la boda de nuestra otra tía, años atrás. Pero entonces sus ojos, al encontrarse con los míos, hicieron que me encogiera un poco en mi misma, no de miedo, si no de impresión.

Aunque conservaba la mirada alegre y bromista que recordaba, había una especie de alerta detrás de ella, algo sombrío y misterioso que hacía que me estremeciera ligeramente.

― Embry, cariño —exclamó mi madre, sacándome de mi análisis. Aún seguía paralizada de la impresión del cambio de mi primo cuando este nos alcanzó—. Cuanto has cambiado. ¡Estás enorme!

― Hola tía Emma —respondió él mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

Su voz era fuerte, profunda. Todo lo contrario a la voz aguda que tenia de pequeño. Es cierto que habíamos hablado por teléfono, pero escucharle en directo imponía mucho más.

― ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó mi madre después de darle como pudo un abrazo. Con mi hermano en brazos no era algo fácil.

― Bien, bien —fijó su mirada en mí y alzó una ceja, volviendo a adquirir una expresión de entre burla y cariño— ¿Es que no vas a saludar, querida primita?

Sonreí poniendo los ojos en blanco. Era bueno comprobar que algunas cosas no habían cambiado del todo.

Me acerqué a él y pronto me envolvió en sus brazos, dándome literalmente un abrazo abrasador. ¿Cómo es posible que esté ardiendo con esta temperatura? Es humanamente imposible que alguien pueda tener esa temperatura corporal y estar vivo para contarlo.

Cuando nos separamos le miré interrogándole, pero el hizo como si no se hubiera percatado de mi mirada y se giró a mi madre, preguntando por mi hermano, pues él no lo conocía todavía.

Arrugué los labios ligeramente molesta por como había hecho caso omiso a mi pregunta no hecha, cuando sabía perfectamente que Embry se había dado cuenta de que me había percatado de su temperatura corporal.

Con un pequeño soplido deje caer el tema, ni que fuera a ponerme paranoica porque mi primo tuviera caliente la piel. Seguramente estaría ya tan acostumbrado a la temperatura de aquí que el frío no le afectaría tanto como a mí, que ahora mismo estaba dejando de sentir mis manos.

― ¿Por qué habéis traído tantas cosas? —se quejó Embry cuando comenzamos a andar hacia la salida. Yo iba tirando de un carro con una maleta y dos ordenadores portátiles, mientras que él iba con otro, con el asiento de coche de Adrián, dos maletas y dos bolsas de mano.

― Las suficientes para un año —contesté. Encarné una ceja viendo los inútiles esfuerzos que hacía por parecer que el carro pesara, estaba claro que se le hacía fácil manejarlo

― Oh, es cierto, había olvidado que tendré que ver tu careto durante todo un año —el tono burlón de su voz me hizo sonreír.

― Cállate, Embry —respondí del mismo modo—. La que va tener que aguantarte todo un año voy a ser yo, y no creo estar vacunada contra la estupidez.

Noté su mirada puesta sobre mi unos segundos y después escuché su sonora carcajada, a la que sin dudarlo me uní.

Caminamos por el aeropuerto hasta la salida y fuimos en busca del coche de Embry. Todavía nos quedaba un buen rato de viaje, aproximadamente una hora, y la idea de meterme en un coche calentito, hacía que se me cerraran los ojos de sueño. Quizás el viaje se me haría más corto.

A lo lejos divisamos el coche, un Ford Orión de 1988, de color grisáceo que Embry me había comentado que había reparado junto a unos amigos, incluso me envió alguna foto del proceso en una de sus cartas, parecía estar orgulloso de sus dotes de mecánico y viendo ahora el coche, se lo tenía que conceder. Aunque por lo que sabía, quien había hecho el mayor trabajo de reparación había sido un amigo suyo.

Sinceramente no entendía demasiado de coches, tan solo podía reconocer una marca o dos y los que más me gustaban eran los amplios, los grandes en los que podía coger toda la familia. Me hacían sentir más cómoda y segura.

Dejando a un lado los carros, Embry empezó a meter las maletas tipo Tetris en el maletero del coche mientras que yo colocaba la silla de mi hermano en el asiento del medio de la parte trasera del coche. Cuando terminé, mi madre colocó con cuidado de que no despertara a mi hermano y lo ató. Yo a mi vez, me subí al asiento del copiloto, dejándome caer en el asiento sintiendo lo mullido que estaba. ¿Qué tenían los asientos de los coches que hacían que me entrara sueño?

Cerré la puerta del coche, resguardándome un poco del frío que hacía. Embry no había mentido en cuanto a lo del tiempo, hacía frío y humedad y eso que estábamos a principios de agosto. Supongo que entre eso y el cambio de hora de España a La Push todo el cansancio del viaje estaba haciendo ahora mella en mí.

Cuando todos estuvimos montados en el coche, mi primo me advirtió del cinturón y mientras me lo abrochaba escuché el rugido del motor, lo que indicaba que ya nos poníamos en marcha hacia mi nueva y provisional casa.

Me acomodé en mi asiento y sin esperar mucho más dejé caer la cabeza hacia un lado, adentrándome en el mundo de los sueños.

**Embry's POV**

Escuché la relajada y acompasada respiración de mi prima pequeña y supe de inmediato que se había quedado dormida. La miré de reojo para confirmar mis sospechas y no pude evitar sonreír al ver lo cambiada que estaba. Sin duda ya no era la niña que yo recordaba, aunque desde luego seguía teniendo la misma expresión de inocencia que la había caracterizado.

― ¿Se ha quedado dormida?

― Sí —contesté a mi tía en un susurro, con tal de no despertar a los bellos durmientes—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

― Bien, algo pesado, ya sabes que son muchas horas de viaje. ¿Tu madre está bien? Seguramente estará algo neurótica por la repentina decisión, conociendo a mi hermana…—Asentí quedamente con una ligera sonrisa.

Pensando en todo lo bueno y lo malo que podía traer este viaje… Me alegraba muchísimo de poder ver a mi familia de nuevo, hacía literalmente años que no veía a mi prima, y conocer a Adrián era todo un placer, ya que apenas había visto fotos de él. Además estaba convencido de que a mi prima le gustaría este sitio, es decir, quitando todo el rollo de los lobos, vampiros y demás, era un lugar bastante tranquilo y acogedor.

Por otro lado, me preocupaba el hecho de que ella pudiera verse involucrada en todo este asunto que me mantenía en vela muchas noches. Sabía que mi primo podría mantenerse al margen de todo esto, pero Lilian era más perspicaz que un niño de apenas cinco años. Se había dado cuenta muy rápido de que la temperatura de mi piel no era la normal, y menos con el tiempo que hacía.

― ¿Todo tranquilo Embry?

― ¿Eh?... Sí, supongo —la pregunta de mi tía me pilló desprevenido ¿ha que se refería?

― ¿Habéis sabido algo de Jacob? Seguro que el pobre Billy estará destrozado, ha pasado un mes ya desde que él se fue… ¿Habéis conseguido hablar con él? Quizás Sam pueda hacerle entrar en razón…

Negué levemente con la cabeza mirando por el espejo retrovisor a mi tía. No habíamos contactado con Jacob, o por lo menos no que yo sepa. Pareciera como si se hubiese esfumado de pronto y lo único que Sam hacía era prometer que él volvería cuando estuviera listo de hacerlo, el problema era que no sabíamos cuando llegaría ese momento y Billy ya estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas.

Mi tía hizo una mueca y soltó un suspiro. Yo la imité, recordando una de las pocas veces que la he visto de esta forma, pues esa mueca ya se me hacía conocida. Era una mueca de desacuerdo, mezclada con preocupación, la misma que mi tío y ella pusieron cuando se enteraron de mi condición de licántropo.

Mi madre estaba de viaje visitando a sus padres en la reserva de los Makah, mientras que yo estaba tratando de controlar mis repentinos cambios de humor y las ganas de comer a todas horas. Acababa de transformarme hacía pocas semanas y aún tenía que controlarme bastante, era difícil acostumbrarse a las nuevas necesidades de tu cuerpo.

Mis tíos habían viajado aquí por algo de negocios, más concretamente a Port Ángeles, pero decidieron que antes de irse sería bueno hacer una visita a los amigos y a la familia. Después de todo, casi todo el mundo en la reserva les conocía. El único inconveniente era que no se esperaban encontrarme a mí en casa, y menos con ese cambio.

Si soy sincero, todavía no consigo recordar que fue lo que me enfadó en ese momento, lo único que sé con claridad es que de un momento a otro les estaba abriendo la puerta y después estaba a cuatro patas gruñendo hacia mi tío, mientras que éste mantenía a su esposa detrás de él.

Por supuesto les tuvimos que contar todo lo que ocurría, no se podían ir sin saber por qué su sobrino se había convertido en un lobo del tamaño de un caballo delante de ellos.

Al principio me atormentaba el hecho de meterles en este mundo que mantenía tan recelosamente para mí de cara a mi familia, pero por otro lado era un consuelo tener a alguien fuera de la manada a quien contarles mis problemas abiertamente.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas ahora con los Cullen? ¿Habéis vuelto a hablar con ellos? —preguntó mi tía con una mirada de curiosidad—. Me supongo que estarán algo disgustados…

Apreté el volante con algo de rabia ante la mención de los Cullen. Sí que era cierto que alguno de ellos, como Carlisle y Esme, se habían preocupado pero la "querida" parejita que eran los centrales en esta historia parecían vivir en una burbuja donde lo único importante era la boda.

— Algo así —contesté—. Los únicos que de verdad parecen preocupados son Carlisle y Esme, que son los que parecen tener algo más de humanidad que muchos otros.

Vi como mi tía Emma asentía con la cabeza. Siempre había sido muy comprensiva y abierta de mente a todos estos temas. ¿Qué pasaría si Lily se enterase de todo este mundo? ¿Sería ella tan comprensiva como mis tíos? Sabía de sobra el carácter de mi prima; por mucho que le gustasen las historias de fantasía y de otros mundos, le gustaba tener bien puestos sus pies en este.

Si tan solo supiera lo que va a tener a su alrededor durante un año…

— No saben nada —dijo mi tía al notar que miraba a mi prima de reojo—. Tu tío y yo hemos mantenido el secreto tal y como prometimos, aunque no es nada fácil. Lilian es muy observadora y se da cuenta de más cosas de las que creemos.

— Solo espero que ella no tenga nada que ver con todo esto durante el año que estéis aquí, cuanto más alejada este mejor.

— Nunca sabemos lo que puede depararnos el futuro Embry, pero opino lo mismo que tú. No me gustaría ver a mi hija igual que hace un año.

Arrugué la frente sin comprender demasiado ese último comentario de mi tía ¿a qué se había referido? ¿Qué había pasado hacía un año? Quise saciar mi curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar, Adrián se removió con inquietud en su asiento.

— ¿Mama? ¡Lily!

— Tranquilo Adrián —intentó tranquilizarle mi tía acariciándole el cabello, mientras le mecía un poco—, enseguida llegamos a casa. Puedes seguir durmiendo.

— ¿Dónde está la tata? —debía referirse a Lily, según tenía entendido así solían llamarse los hermanos donde vivían, tato y tata.

— Estoy aquí —volví a mirar a mi prima de reojo mientras veía como se estiraba ligeramente.

— ¿Cuándo te has despertado? —pregunté con curiosidad, esperando y deseando que no hubiera escuchado nada de la conversación que había mantenido con mi tía.

— Cuando Adrián ha gritado mi nombre —abrió los ojos y después de restregárselos miró a su hermano pequeño. Por el retrovisor me fijé que me miraba a mi extrañado.

— Mama, ¿quién es ese señor? –levantó su pequeña mano y me señaló. Sonreí, Adrián no me conocía todavía.

— Adrián que te he dicho de señalar —le regañó Lily frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Me causó gracia la cara que puso su hermano.

— Él es el primo Embry, cariño —mi tía le acarició su pelo negro igual al de Lily. Se parecían mucho.

— Tú eres el que se envía cartas con mi tata ¿verdad? —los ojos del pequeño se abrieron de curiosidad.

— Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes Adrián?

— ¡Porque como ya soy mayor yo también voy a escribir cartas a la gente! Se escribir mi nombre y leer ¿a qué si mamá? —escuché la suave risa de mi prima mientras volvía a acomodarse en su asiento.

— Acaba de empezar a aprender a leer y a escribir, y ya cree que es mayor.

— ¡Claro que soy mayor!

— Ya claro —rió mi tía—, eres mayor para estar con chicas, pero no para recoger los juguetes.

— ¡No! —gritó Adrián mientras cerraba los ojos— Las chicas tienen pijos.

Solté una carcajada a la que me acompañaron mi tía y mi prima, Adrián nos miraba sin entender por qué reíamos.

Continuamos el trayecto hasta la casa tranquilamente. Charlando de todo y de nada. Hablando sobre La Push, la escuela, mis amigos… en definitiva lo que había pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, omitiendo claro, lo de los vampiros y demás.

Lily pareció más animada al saber sobre Seth, ya que según lo que tenía entendido, serían compañeros de clase o de algunas clases debido a que tenían la misma edad y milagrosamente Seth no había repetido curso. Seguramente que le vendría bien conocer a alguien antes de entrar en el instituto. No me imagino lo que tiene que ser entrar en un sitio en el que nadie te conoce.

Nos estábamos aproximando a la casa que habían alquilado cuando una silueta enorme empezó a correr al lado del coche, entre los árboles, solo haciéndose visible para mis ojos ya que por todo el royo lobuno tenía una visión mayor a la de los demás. Era muy oscuro así que supuse que se trataba de Sam, ya que su pelambrera se podía confundir tranquilamente con la oscuridad del bosque.

Sam continuó corriendo un rato más hasta que le perdí de vista antes de llegar a la casa. Se me hacía raro que estuviera corriendo por aquí en vez de estar en casa de Emily, ya que hoy le tocaba la guardia a Quil y Jared.

Lo único que se me ocurría ahora mismo era que él tuviera que decirnos algo, y además tan importante como para sacarle de la comodidad de los brazos de Emily ahora.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Que tal están? Yo algo triste, la verdad, esperaba por lo menos encontrarme algún review de la historia, pero solo he encontrado muchas visitas... y aunque me alegra, me gustaría saber su opinión, así que las animo a que comenten :)

Prometo no morder ni nada jajaja

Besos, Alaia.


	3. Buenas noticias

**_Capítulo 3: Buenas noticias_**

**Lilian's POV**

Embry estacionó el coche delante de una casa de madera que tenía las luces del porche encendidas. A simple vista podía decir que la casa me inspiraba cierta seguridad y tranquilidad, siempre había tenido algo de debilidad por lo rustico y una casa de madera desde que se pudiera ver el bosque era uno de los sueños que guardaba desde pequeña.

Me fijé en una especie de bufanda colgada a lo ancho de la puerta en la que ponía "Bienvenidos" en letras irregulares, bastante visibles y alegres, que hizo que sonriera. Me gire a ver a Embry con una ceja alzada y este en respuesta me sonrió ampliamente. A saber cuánto tiempo había estado allí colgada esa bufanda, haciendo que la gente que pasaba por delante de la casa la mirase con extrañeza. Pero debía admitir que el detalle había sido bonito y me había hecho feliz.

Al bajar del coche respiré hondo inhalando el aire puro de los árboles. Siempre había querido hacer esto, pero en la ciudad apenas crecían arboles naturales y hacía mucho tiempo que no iba al bosque con mis padres. Podía escuchar el canto de los grillos con facilidad en el silencio de la noche, cuando un ruido de ramas rompiéndose hizo que girara la cabeza hacia un lado de la casa.

Con algo de temor caminé hacia la esquina esperando encontrarme al causante de aquel repentino ruido, pero cuando llegué y asomé la cabeza solo vi más árboles y oscuridad, ninguna persona o animal. Arrugué la frente segura de lo que había oído, aunque quizás podría haber sido algún animal salvaje que había salido después corriendo.

― ¿Qué miras? —pegué un brinco del susto cuando la voz de mi primo sonó detrás de mí. Me llevé una mano al pecho y le miré de manera acusadora

― ¿Quieres darme un infarto o qué?

― No seas exagerada, anda. A tu edad no pueden darte esas cosas ¿Qué hacías mirando hacia allí?

― Creí que había escuchado un ruido —contesté volviendo mi mirada hacia donde había estado puesta antes —¿Deberíamos ir a mirar?

— No —aparté la mirada para ver la expresión de seriedad de Embry al mirarme ¿Habría dicho algo malo?—. Seguramente ha sido un animal salvaje además, tienes prohibido entrar en el bosque.

— ¿Perdona? —inquirí cruzándome de brazos.

— No es un sitio seguro si no vas con alguien que lo conozca, además está lleno de animales salvajes y si te adentras más de la cuenta, pues bueno… ya sabes que tienen hambre.

— Que gracioso Embry —le di una sonrisa burlona y me encaminé hacia el maletero del coche mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, pero una mano abrasadora me paró.

― Ahora enserio Lilian, necesito que me prometas que no vas a entrar sola al bosque —le miré de nuevo, pero esta vez confusa. Algo en su mirada me hizo estremecer. ¿Por qué tanta preocupación con el bosque?

― Tranquilo Embry, no es para que te pongas en plan paranoico, solo había escuchado un ruido y pensé que era alguien —contesté encogiéndome de hombros quitándole importancia. Él continuó mirándome por lo que suspiré y le miré encarnando una ceja—. Bien, prometo no entrar en el bosque sola, ¿contento Mr. Dramático?

― Sí, mucho.

Le di un pequeño empujón a Embry mientras él se reía ligeramente y se le relajaban las facciones de la cara. Negué con la cabeza y volví hacia el coche, no sin antes darle una pequeña mirada al bosque. ¿Qué podría haber allí para que Embry no quisiera que entrara y se pusiera en plan policía?

― Lily ¿Puedes meter a tu hermano en casa? Embry y yo meteremos las maletas mientras tanto y así exploráis la casa —asentí enfocándome en mi hermano, intentado desabrocharle el cinturón de la silla.

― ¡Te tengo que contar lo que soñé! —exclamó en tono confidencial Adrián con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Le sonreí de vuelta tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a bajar—. Esta vez habían más lobitos…

― Luego me lo cuentas todo campeón, ahora tenemos que explorar la casa nueva.

Le cogí en brazos y caminé hasta el porche. Subí las escaleras y dejé a Adrián en un balancín que había a un lado de la puerta. Saqué las llaves, que previamente me dio mi madre y las introduje en la cerradura. Abrí la puerta y le tendí mi mano a Adrián para entrar en nuestra nueva casa.

**Embry's POV**

Después de meter las maletas en la casa, me escabullí sigilosamente.

Quería saber qué era lo que Sam tenía que contarme, porque vamos, era evidente que algo había pasado. Miré nuevamente a la casa antes de meterme más en el bosque, viendo a mis primos explorando la cocina. Miré a Lily en concreto, después de lo que había pasado con lo del bosque ni siquiera me había vuelto a mirar.

Solté un suspiro mientras comenzaba a correr por el bosque. Me inquietaba el hecho de pensar que ella podría descubrir el secreto. No quería que eso pasara, solo quería que ella llevase una vida lo más normal posible aquí, a pesar de los lobos, vampiros, neófitos… bueno creo que mejor no pienso en eso.

Me quité la ropa ya que si continuaba rompiéndola mi madre comenzaría a sospechar, ya apenas me quedaban pantalones, o en su defecto me pegaría de nuevo con la sartén en la cabeza.

La metí dentro de una bolsa y me la até al tobillo. Comencé a correr más rápido cuando el ya conocido calor del cambio de fase me recorrió toda la espalda, hasta que de un momento a otro estaba a cuatro patas y corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo la voz de Sam inundó mi cabeza.

― _Corre unos cuantos kilómetros más, dentro de poco te encontraras con los demás_ —parecía ser algo importante cuando estábamos todos reunidos, aunque el tono en los pensamientos del jefe parecía ser esperanzador.

― _¿Ocurre algo malo Sam?_ —le pregunté.

― _No_ —contestó—. _Todo lo contrario, son buenas noticias._

― _¿Buenas noticias?_

― _Cuando llegues cambia de fase_ —ignoró mi pregunta—, _entonces sabrás cuales son._

De un momento a otro dejé de escuchar los pensamientos de Sam, por lo que me concentre en hacer lo que me había dicho. Corrí rápidamente esquivando los árboles y pronto me encontré a toda la manada en un pequeño claro del bosque. Corrí otro poco hacia unos arbustos, cambié de fase y me coloqué la ropa.

Al parecer el único que faltaba por llegar era Sam. Collin y Brady, los más jóvenes y los recién llegados a la manada, estaban sentados en un tronco que había caído al suelo. Seth estaba sentado en una enorme roca con cara de aburrimiento, mientras que su hermana, Leah, mantenía el ceño fruncido de pie al lado de su hermano, al igual que un guardaespaldas. Jared y Paul estaban apoyados en un árbol, hablando en voz baja. En cuanto Quil me vio, vino corriendo hacia donde me encontraba.

― Siento lo de antes, tío —a todos los demás pareció importarles más las disculpas de Quil que sus propias conversaciones. No era habitual escucharle decir "perdón" o "lo siento".

― ¿El qué? —pregunté sin entender a lo que se refería.

― Antes, cuando le has tenido que decir a esa chica que no se metiera en el bosque. Seguramente me habrá oído correr a mí.

― ¿Eras tú? —asique el ruido que escucho Lily era Quil.

― Sí, lo siento.

― Tendrás que tener más cuidado Quil —nos dimos la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Sam salir de los arboles—. No queremos que más gente se entere del secreto.

― Tranquilo Sam, Lilian no ha visto a Quil —informé—, además ya le advertí que no se metiera en el bosque sola bajo ningún concepto.

― ¿Lilian? ¿Quién es ella? —pregunto Jared con una media sonrisa que no me gustó nada. Era un total pervertido. Puse los ojos en blanco.

― Si… No parecía de por aquí —dijo mi amigo—. Demasiado pálida.

― Es mi prima pequeña —expliqué rápidamente, viendo como Jared iba a volver a abrir la boca.

― Bueno, déjame decirte que era todo menos pequeña —bromeó Quil. Le di un golpe en el brazo y le gruñí— ¿Qué? Qué tendría, ¿la edad de Seth? ¡Oh! Espera, ¿ella es la que va a ser la compañera de Seth? —preguntó, para después mirar al mencionado—. Eres un chico con suerte, si la hubieras visto se te habría caído la boca al suelo de…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase le di otro puñetazo en el brazo y le empujé para que se callara. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como Seth se removía incomodo en su sitio, mientras se le tornaban las mejillas un tono más oscuro. Miré al chico alertándole y éste levanto las manos.

― A mí no me mires.

― Vaya tío, no sabía que eras celoso —la risa de todos inundo el pequeño claro. Tuve que recordarme respirar tranquilo para tranquilizarme

― Espera a ver que Claire se haga mayor a ver como reaccionas tú —contrataqué a Quil, que pareció palidecer ante mis palabras. Alcé las cejas diciéndole "ahí la llevas" mientras los demás seguían riéndose de su expresión.

― Podéis dejar de hablar de estupideces –gruñó Leah cruzándose de brazos–. Algunos tenemos prisa.

― Arruinas la diversión Leah –se quejó Collin levantándose del árbol.

― Además —añadió Brady imitando a su amigo— ¿Qué planes tienes? ¿Pensar en otras formas de torturas mentales?

A veces me sentía mal por Leah, solo a veces. Es decir, la situación era evidente ¿no? Tendría que ser una tortura para ella tener que escuchar los pensamientos de Sam, y seguramente escuchar los nuestros tampoco era nada placentero.

A veces podía comprender que no controlara lo que ella pensara, porque ninguno podemos hacerlo, pero había otras veces… Hice una mueca al ver como Seth saltaba de donde había estado sentado y se ponía delante de los dos enanos y se encaraba con ellos.

Seth era el único que parecía entender del todo a su hermana, aunque a veces incluso lo sacara de quicio a él también con su sobreprotección.

Ahora que lo miraba desde otro punto de vista, podía entenderla. Ella no había podido evitar que su hermano se viese involucrado en todo esto y lo protegía todo lo que podía, mientras que yo rogaba a los cielos que Lilian no descubriera todo esto. El sentimiento se parecía.

― ¡Basta! —era la voz de alfa de Sam, incluso sin transformarse se podía notar el efecto que causaba— No tiene gracia Brady, además Leah tiene razón. Estamos aquí porque hay buenas noticias.

― ¿Cuáles son las buenas nuevas Sam? —preguntó Jared

― Jacob está de vuelta.

El claro se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos intentando asimilar lo que Sam acababa de soltar. ¿Jacob de vuelta? ¿Ahora? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

El primero que pareció reaccionar fue Seth que pegó un salto mientras reía y abrazaba a Collin y Brady a los que había estado a punto de pegar hace unos segundos atrás.

Las facciones de Leah parecieron relajarse y aunque no mostrara lo que sentía estaba claro que se alegraba de la noticia. Al fin y al cabo todos éramos hermanos de diferentes madres, cuando faltaba uno todos sufríamos.

Jared y Paul lo celebraron de igual manera, con sonrisas en la cara.

— ¿Cuándo has hablado con él? —preguntó Quil con su color normal de cara de nuevo.

— Esta tarde

— ¿Por qué viene ahora y no antes?

— Según lo que me dijo, sintió de pronto como si necesitase estar aquí, como si algo lo hubiera tirado hacia esa dirección —contestó mirándome—. Cuando contacté con él ya estaba corriendo hacía aquí.

— ¿Cuánto tardará en llegar? —preguntó Seth con ilusión en la voz. Todo el mundo sabía que para ese chico, Jacob era una especie de héroe.

— Un día y medio, quizás menos.

No podía borrarme la sonrisa de la cara al saber la buena noticia. Todavía seguía algo sorprendido del repentino cambio de decisión de mi amigo, ya que según pintaban las cosas antes, Jacob no tenía ninguna intención de venir aquí por lo menos en un año o quien sabe cuánto tiempo más. Quil y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa. Por fin nuestro amigo estaría en casa.

Sam se acercó a mí con una sonrisa algo espeluznante.

— Embry ¿Por qué no invitas a tu prima mañana a comer? —le miré como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente ¿que estaba diciendo?— Has hablado tanto de ella, que Emily tiene ganas de conocerla. Además, si va a ser compañera de clase de Seth, es más conveniente de que se le caiga la boca al suelo en mi casa a que se quede en ridículo delante de todos en el instituto.

Solté un pequeño gruñido ¿Por qué las bromas de Sam tenían que ser tan malas y a la vez tan comprometedoras? Aun así, ahora mismo no podía enfadarme, Jacob iba a llegar de un día para otro y tenía de nuevo a parte de mi familia conmigo durante un año.

¿Qué podría salir mal de que Lilian conociera a la manada? Ni que fueran a delatarse delante de ella o algo parecido. Seguramente que a ella le sería menos incomodo empezar el instituto conociendo a alguien.

* * *

Aquí está el tercer capítulo chicas! =D Gracias a malublack, citlali uchicha & a Silviaxl17 por sus reviews y por su animo. ¡También a tout n'est pas comme il semble! Gracias por tu favorito =) espero que lo disfruten ^^

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Conociendo a los amigos de Embr

**_Capítulo 4: Conociendo a los amigos de Embry_**

**Lilian's POV**

Me revolví entre las sabanas de la cama por culpa de un rayo de sol que se colaba entre las cortinas. Entre abrí los ojos y momentáneamente me asuste al no reconocer los muebles de la habitación, pero entonces recordé que ya no me encontraba en mi cuarto, y mucho menos en mi casa. Suspiré pesadamente y me desperecé. Estaba cansada del viaje de ayer y todavía tenía que deshacer las maletas.

Escuché risas y algunos correteos en el piso de abajo que hicieron que sonriera. Seguramente que Adrián se habría despertado pronto esta mañana, siempre madrugaba, incluso más que yo que era una especie de oso perezoso o un koala, que se pasa parte de su vida durmiendo.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a descorrer las cortinas de color canela. La habitación estaba decorada toda con colores bastante cálidos, combinando los muebles de color blanco, algo que la hacía mucho más acogedora y bonita de lo que esperaba. Podía decir que incluso era mejor que mi habitación en España.

Al abrir la ventana me llevé la grata sorpresa de que el sol estaba en lo alto, y corría un airecillo agradable, aunque no hacía calor. Apoyé los brazos en la ventana y observé lo calmado que parecía el bosque esta mañana. Todavía tenía cierta curiosidad por descubrir de donde y de quien o que, provenía aquel extraño ruido que había escuchado ayer cuando llegamos a la casa, aunque le había prometido a Embry que no entraría sola, y bueno, tenía la costumbre de cumplir mis promesas por muy pequeñas que fueran, estaba preocupada por si había sido alguien que se hubiera perdido, o herido o incluso algún animal salvaje.

Repentinamente la puerta de mi nueva habitación se abrió dando paso a mi madre y a mi hermano que se subió corriendo a la cama para empezar a dar saltos sobre esta.

― Lily cariño —me sonrió—. Bueno días. Pensé que estabas dormida todavía.

― Bueno días mamá —me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla—. Hace poco que acabo de despertarme.

― Ha llamado Embry —me informó—. Te viene a buscar dentro de nada para que conozcas a sus amigos. Sera mejor que te prepares y bajes a desayunar algo. ¿Qué te apetece?

Alcé una ceja sorprendida por la noticia. Ni siquiera sabía que mi primo tenía planes de que conociera a sus amigos, más me esperaba pasar lo que me quedaba de vacaciones en casa dibujando, leyendo o viendo películas. Al parecer mi primo tenía otros planes para mí.

― Am… Unas tostadas estarían bien.

― Tostadas entonces —me acarició la mejilla—. Vamos Adrián baja de ahí y deja a tu hermana prepararse tranquila.

― No —rió mi hermano quien continuó saltando.

― Ven aquí.

Me lancé en la cama y le cogí por la cintura para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. Me encantaba escuchar la risa de mi hermano, estaba tan lleno de alegría y vida. Era como un chorro de luz que había venido en el momento más oportuno de mi vida y sobre todo era una razón muy importante para luchar en el día a día.

Mi madre nos observaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

― ¡Para! —gritaba Adrián riéndose.

― Si paro ¿me dejas vestirme? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

― ¡Sí! —contesto él bajándose rápidamente de la cama mientras que me sacaba la lengua. Reí levemente junto a mi madre quien cogió a mi hermano de la mano y se lo llevo de allí.

Cuando salieron de la habitación hice la cama y saqué la maleta que estaba debajo y la abrí. No sabía bien que ropa escoger ya que no quería desentonar demasiado ni dar la impresión de que alardeaba, así que después de meditarlo unos momentos cogí lo más cómodo que vi: una camiseta de color azul de manga francesa y unos pantalones vaqueros de color gris.

Después de una relajante ducha, me coloque la ropa y me hice una coleta para que el pelo no me molestara. Nada más salir de mi habitación percibí el olor de las tostadas recién hechas y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuché tres voces. Dos de ellas las logre identificar, una era de mi madre, la cual me resulto fácil reconocer. Una de las otras dos la reconocí difícilmente como la de Embry, pero la otra no tenía ni la más remota idea de a quien le pertenecía. No era tan profunda como la de mi primo, era un poco más aguda.

Entré en la cocina y todas las miradas se cernieron sobre mí. Rápidamente sentí como la sangre se concentraba en mis mejillas haciendo que me sonrojara, no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

Como había supuesto, una de las voces pertenecía a mi primo, quien se veía mucho más animado que ayer. La otra voz pertenecía a un chico, que deduje que tenía la misma edad que Embry, algo más bajito que mi primo -aun así me sacaba cerca de media cabeza- pero algo más corpulento. Mi madre también se encontraba allí, haciendo el desayuno. Mi hermano pequeño estaba sentado en una silla, viendo dibujos animados.

― Bueno días —murmure tímidamente, siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba delante de gente que no conocía, me volvía demasiado tímida.

― ¡Bueno días! —saludó mi primo con una sonrisa— ¿Qué tal has dormido?

― Bien, gracias.

― Este es Quil —señaló al chico que estaba frente a él en la mesa—. Es uno de mis mejores amigos, y también el más pesado.

― Mira quien fue a hablar —se quejó Quil empujando a Embry. Me miró y me sonrió, infundiéndome algo de confianza—. Es un placer conocerte Lilian. Embry nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

― Lo mismo digo —respondí mirando a mi primo interrogándole.

― Aquí tienes tu desayuno, cariño —dijo mi madre dejando un plato con unas cuantas tostadas encima de la mesa.

― ¿Preparada para conocer a los demás? —pregunto Embry con una sonrisa en los labios mientras descaradamente cogía parte de mi desayuno para llevárselo a la boca.

― Supongo que sí… Hubiera estado bien que me avisaras antes —contesté con nerviosismo, no era muy buena con las situaciones en las que implicaba conocer gente nueva, siempre se creaba un silencio incomodo que no sabía cómo llenar y eso no me gustaba.

― Tranquila. No mordemos —dijo Quil en su intento de tranquilizarme, intento que claramente no funcionó. De reojo vi como mi primo sonreía, aguantando soltar la risa.

― No te preocupes, les caerás bien —me aseguró Embry con la boca llena. Hice una mueca, tanto por la imagen como por la afirmación, no estaba tan segura de que fuera así.

― ¿Quiénes van a ir? —preguntó de pronto Quil.

― Casi todos… Emily y Sam van a estar allí obviamente. Seth, Leah creo que también —enumeró mi primo—, Jared y Kim y creo que nadie más.

― ¿Los dos renacuajos no van a estar? —Quil se echó a reír— ¿El gruñón de Paul tampoco? Venga ya, va a haber comida gratis.

― Dijeron que tenían planes —dijo Embry encogiéndose de hombros limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano—, en total estaremos ocho, sin contar a Lily.

― ¿Ocho? —susurré. ¿Dónde me había metido?

Mientras desayunaba conocí algo más al curioso amigo de mi primo. Era algo nervioso, parecía que sentía la necesidad de estar constantemente en movimiento, siempre listo para entrar en acción, en todo el rato que estuvo sentado no había parado de mover la pierna consiguiendo que me pusiera nerviosa.

Mi primo y él parecían tener cierta complicidad cuando hablaban de algunos temas, como si pudiesen adelantar los pensamientos del otro, incluso varias veces escuché llamar a Quil "hermano" a Embry.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, regresé a mi habitación para coger el teléfono móvil, e ir al baño. Me miré en el espejo de éste y no pude evitar sentir algo de pánico ante la idea de ir a una casa donde todas las personas eran completamente desconocidas. Al menos para mí, claro.

¿Les caería bien? ¿Se sentirían incomodos de tener a una extraña rondando por allí? ¿Me tratarían bien solo por ser la prima de Embry? ¿Y si les resultaba extraña?

Sacudí la cabeza con el fin de apartar esos pensamientos que me hacían sentir nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba. Debía adoptar una postura positiva y optimista ante todo esto, quizás podría sacar por fin la el tipo de amistad que andaba buscando desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Bajé las escaleras con paso decidido. Embry y Quil ya se encontraban al lado de la puerta hablando con mi madre. Cuando me acerqué a ellos, Quil levanto la cabeza y me sonrió lo que me infundió algo de valor. Si quizás el no pensara que era algo rara, ¿por qué los demás deberían pensar diferente?

Embry se percató entonces de mi presencia y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

― ¿Preparada para irnos? —preguntó. Asentí confirmándole que lo estaba— Entonces nos vamos. Volveremos sobre la hora de cenar más o menos.

― No hay prisa, cariño —sonrió mi madre—. Mientras que no vuelva sola a casa, puede volver cuando quiera.

― No te preocupes Emma —dijo Quil.

― Muy bien —mi madre me dio una palmadita en el brazo—. Pásatelo bien.

― Lo haré.

Nos despedimos de mi madre y de mi hermano y salimos de la casa.

La noche anterior no había podido apreciar del todo los alrededores de la casa debido a lo oscuro que estaba todo. La casa estaba rodeada de árboles y si te mantenías en silencio durante un rato, se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros y el sonido de las cantarinas aguas del río.

― ¿Admirando el paisaje? —pegué un respingo cuando Quil me sorprendió quien se rió disculpándose—. Si te gusta estar rodeada de cosas verdes y de bichos, has venido al lugar idóneo. Sobre todo si eres más de pueblo que de ciudad.

― Me gustan los pueblos pequeños —repliqué sonriendo—. En la ciudad hay demasiado bullicio de gente. En los pueblos todo es más tranquilo.

― Si… más tranquilo —Quil intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Embry, y los dos reprimieron una carcajada. No supe interpretar aquello por lo que fruncí el ceño.

Casi sin darnos cuenta nos acercamos a la casa a través de un sendero que conducía a ella. Al final de este, había una pequeña casa de color cobrizo, medio internada en el bosque. A un costado de la casa había un coche de color azul. Bajo las ventanas había diferentes tipos de flores, dándole un aspecto alegre a la casa.

Desde afuera ya se podría apreciar que había mucha gente reunida dentro y de pronto se me encogió el estómago y tuve unas imperiosas ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Creo que mi primo se dio cuenta de mi expresión de pánico y me sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Ahora mismo me sentía algo dramática ante tanto pensamiento pesimista, por lo que me recordé a mí misma que no eran animales salvajes y que debía respirar tranquila.

Antes de que nos acercáramos más, Embry me susurró que no mirara demasiado tiempo a Emily a la cara… Le di una mirada confusa antes de que se apartara de mí ¿Por qué me había advertido de aquello? Además, ¿quién era Emily?

Quil y Embry entraron en la casa sin llamar. Yo les seguí detrás algo temerosa. Todas las inseguridades que había tenido siempre salieron a flote.

La entrada de la casa era mayormente cocina, con una pequeña mesa redonda, que estaba abarrotada de comida, de aspecto y olor delicioso.

Como había dicho con anterioridad Embry, había mucha gente reunida en la casa. Todos eran muy altos -al parecer era una característica de los Quileutes- en comparación conmigo y la mayoría de la gente allí reunida eran hombres. Solo había tres mujeres más sin contarme a mí.

Una de las mujeres se acercó a nosotros seguida de un hombre corpulento. La mujer tenía una belleza exótica, de pelo negro y piel bronceada. Deduje que ella seria Emily, por las tres cicatrices que surcaban el lado derecho su cara, desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta la barbilla, desfigurando un poco su hermoso rostro. Tal y como me había dicho Embry, intente no mirarla demasiado ese lado de la cara, para no hacerla sentir incomoda.

El hombre que estaba detrás de ella, tenía la piel de color rojiza, como todos en la habitación. Tenía el pelo negro y una expresión seria. Me sentí algo intimidada con su presencia, parecía una especie de policía o algo así.

La voz melodiosa de la mujer me distrajo.

― Embry, Quil llegáis pronto —sonrió y abrazó a los dos chicos. Su mirada se dirigió a mí—. ¿Tú eres Lilian, verdad?

― Sí —asentí con torpeza.

― Pasa, cariño. No te quedes ahí en la puerta. Soy Emily. Es un placer conocerte por fin. Embry nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

Entré en la casa y como esperaba, todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí. Emily me dio un abrazo como saludo, algo que no esperaba y me pilló desprevenida. El hombre que estaba detrás de ella, dio un paso adelante y tuve que inclinar in poco la cabeza para poder verle del todo.

― Encantado de conocerte Lilian, yo soy Sam —su voz era incluso más profunda que las de Quil y Embry.

― Lo mismo digo —sonreí algo cohibida.

Un chico se acercó hasta mí. Era algo más bajito que los demás, pero aún continuaba siendo alto. Tenía una expresión infantil en la cara y una sonrisa contagiosa.

― ¡Hola! —me saludó— Soy Seth, al parecer vamos a ser compañeros de clase.

― Eso me habían comentado —sonreí del mismo modo que él—. Soy Lilian.

― Encantado de conocerte —su sonrisa se ensancho y se giró hacia la chica que era más alta que yo—. Ella es Leah, mi hermana mayor.

La chica era muy guapa, de una manera exótica también. Su piel era de color rojizo y tenía unos grandes ojos poblados de pestañas. Parecía enfadada, y como saludo solo me hizo un gesto con la cabeza que devolví. Embry me presentó a la pareja restante.

El chico, Jared, era tan alto como mi primo y tenía la piel del mismo color que todos los demás. La chica, Kim, tenía el pelo negro liso y una cara ancha, con los pómulos acentuados. Tenía una sonrisa amable. Deduje que serían pareja, al igual que Emily y Sam, por la forma en la que se miraban y ellos las abrazaban de forma protectora.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo vais a estar en La Push? —me preguntó Emily con una sonrisa.

― Alrededor de un año —contesté—, depende de lo que dure el intercambio.

― Entonces creo que nos veremos muy a menudo —comentó la chica alegremente—. Soy la profesora de arte en la escuela Tribal de La Push.

― Entonces creo que te hartaras en ponerla aprobados Em —dijo mi primo otra vez con la boca llena ¿No se cansaba de comer?—. Es una artista en potencia.

― No es para tanto —la sangre se me acumuló en las mejillas—, solo me gusta dibujar y…eso. No es que sea muy buena en ello.

― Eso lo tendré que juzgar yo cuando tengamos arte ¿no crees? —Emily volvió a sonreír.

Me relajé mucho, después de una pequeña charla con Emily. Los nervios que inicialmente me habían invadido, poco a poco fueron disipándose, hasta que estuve completamente relajada y pude disfrutar de la compañía de todos.

* * *

Hello! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios y favoritos, lo aprecio muchísimo (:

Espero ver muchos reviews con este nuevo capítulo hahah

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
